Le regard
by Millenium Red
Summary: Hinata a encore fugué, pour se réfugier elle passe la porte du clan Uchiwa sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Bon d'accord je sait que j'ai du retard avec ma fiction Dark love mais en ce moment je suis en plein examens ce qui signifie aussi en plein révision ^^ et je veux vraiment me mettre à fond dans cette histoire qui me tient à cœur pendant les vacances...

C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous publier cette petite histoire qui se trouvait au fin fond de mon ordinateur , sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle courait à en perdre le souffle. Tout ses muscles la faisait souffrir, cela devait être dû aux entrainements intensifs que lui faisait subir son père tout les jours. C'était en partit pour cette raison que Hinata s'était échapper de la demeure familiale ainsi que sous la surveillance de son précepteur et de sa nourrice qui, en ce moment devait la chercher. Elle détestait de se lever tout les jours au aurore pour ce coucher au crépuscule, cela n'était pas une vie pour une enfant de 8 ans, héritière du clan ou non... Elle accéléra son rythme pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce lieu. Étrangement elle se retrouva au porte du Clan des Uchiwa, elle n'y était pas retourner il y a de cela 3 ans quand sa mère était encore en vie. Son père, sa mère et Hinata avait participer à une sorte de fête qui ne se trouver que chez les Uchiwa mais elle ne se rappelait plus de quoi cela s'agisser. La seule chose qu'elle se souvenait était l'ambiance joviale qui lui avait toute suite plût.

Les portes du clans était légèrement ouvertes, ayant un faible gabarit pour son age, Hinata parvint tout de même a se faufiler à l'intérieur. A son plus grand étonnement tout était dans le noir. Aucune lumières était allumées comme-ci les villageois avait décider de ce coucher à la même heure. Seul la grosse lune éclairait la route ainsi que l'alignement des maisons. Hinata commença à marcher doucement, elle ne savait pas ou cela allez la menée mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer. L'insigne du clan était présent partout, bien sûr elle ne pu voir les taches de sang parsemer les murs. C'est seulement à quelque mètre qu'elle vit les corps éparpillés. Hommes, Femmes, enfants...

Rouge, tout était rouge les personne présentent étaient baignées dans leur propre sang. Tétanisée Hinata ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, l'idée de s'enfuir ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait jamais été préparer pour ça ! Malgré cela elle ne put s'empêcher de tous les regarder, un clan entier décimé en une nuit. C'était tout simplement impossible, un garçon qui devait avoir son âge était comme les autres, à terre gisant. Mais comme-ci cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle se sentit comme attirer vers lui. Il avait des cheveux noir et la peau pale, son manteau avait le fameux blason en forme d'éventail, tout le caractériser comme étant un membres apparenté du clan Uchiwa.

 _Est-il mort ?_

Prudemment, et silencieusement elle vint toucher de ses petites mains les fine épaule du garçon essayant de le retourner sur le dos. Une fois fait , elle mit ses deux doigt sur la jugulaire du brun regardant si il respirer toujours, il ne semblait pas être blessé il n'avait que sa manche gauche de son maillot qui était déchirer et qui semblait être le seul point abîmer sur lui. Mais il respiré, c'était déjà cela.

 _Dois je aller chercher le clan ? Crier ? le ramené avec moi ?_

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Mais elle savait une chose c'est qu'ils ne devait pas rester ici trop longtemps.

-Ne t'en fait pas je vais te sortir de là !

Comme-ci il l'avait entendu, il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux. Il était d'un rouge sang avec trois point noir, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça.

 _On dirait un démon._

Elle lui caressa les cheveux ne cessant de dire cette tirade, "ne t'en fait pas" ! Mais bien sûr elle avait détourner sa tête de la vu de ses yeux .

* * *

Très court je le sait , mais je pense que je vais mettre le deuxième chapitre qui va avec, mais à voir si vous avez aimer ou non et si vous voulez la suite dite le moi dans les review!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde alors voici le deuxième chapitres ! Mais franchement je pense que j'ai un vrai problème pour écrire les One-shot car à la base le premier chapitre était le One shot en lui même ! Bref bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

Elle avait tout fait pour le sauver , secouer de ses mains les maigres épaules du garçon. Mais rien n'y faisait , elle avait bien tenter de lui donner des claques pour qu'il ouvre ses yeux ou au moins entendre un petit gémissement de sa part, mais ce fût la même chose. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, utiliser de la douceur dans sa voix, dans ses mots et ses gestes. Mais malgré cela le petit brun ne se manifestait pas, en réfléchissant elle caressa ses cheveux noirs comme pour dire qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Le froid commençait a se sentir, Hinata ne savait plus combien de temps elle avait passé ici, avec le corps dans ses bras. Une idée absurde face à la situation vint monter à sa tête, pour quoi n'était elle partie chercher de l'aide ? Puis la raison lui revint, pour chercher du secours il fallait obligatoirement qu'elle laisse le garçon ici…

Mais si l'assassin revenait ? Ce ne serait pas une personne qui devra tuer mais deux de plus . Elle reporta son attention vers le corps inerte, même de près elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si il respirait ou non. Le temps que le tueur sache si il respirer encore, elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un. Déposant la tête sur le sol, elle se releva essayant d'oublier la sensation de fourmi dans ses jambes. Hinata ferma doucement ses yeux, elle devait courir devant elle sans se retourner, quitte a rencontrer la personne qui était la cause de ce massacre sa priorité était de sauver le dernier Uchiwa. C'est alors ce qu'elle fit, elle courut à en perdre le souffle essayant de ne pas regarder les corps jonchés à terre. La porte du clan commencer à être visible, cela lui parut comme être la porte d'un paradis à atteindre pour enfin fuir cet enfer ou elle et le brun étaient coincés. Plus que quelque pas est cela prenait fin !

Mais c'était avant de sentir cette sensation. Elle sentait le regard d'une personne, qui s'avérait être invisible pour la gamine. Prise de panique et de peur elle accentua sa course, sa gorge la brûlait sa poitrine la compressait de l'intérieur. « _Je suis presque arrivée, encore quelque pas !_ » Mais voila qu'elle s'arrêta net. C'était une enfant et comme tout enfant qui avait peur, elle se devait de lever la tête et de se dire « _Que ce n'était pas vrai_ »

Positionner en hauteur d'un poteau électrique, se trouvait une ombre accroupie la regardant avec les mêmes yeux rougeâtre que le garçon. Elle ne voyait que cela, son cerveau se tétanisa mais ses jambes parlaient pour elle car elle se remit à courir. Fermant cette fois-ci les yeux.

C'était la police de Konoha qui retrouva le dernier survivant grâce aux informations fournie par la jeune Hyuga. Elle était rentrée au poste sans un bonsoir distinguer, mais avait été du but en blanc parlant du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Un homme de carrure assez « sec » l'avait dévisagé lui demandant son prénom, il ne se souciait pas de ce que disait la petite. Il était tard, et il ne semblait pas vouloir de s'occuper de ce genre de bêtise de gamins.

-Hyûga Hinata , ton père ne serait pas le chef du clan des Hyûga ?

-S-si monsieur m-mais il faut vite allez au clan Uc-Uchiwa un ami à moi est t-très blesser là-bas !

\- Sais-tu qu'on a pas arrêter de te chercher ? Je vais contacter ton père pour qu'il puisse venir.

Bien sûr les policiers ne l'avait pas cru, une enfant qui avait fuguée, pouvait toujours mentir. Ils l'avaient installé sur une chaise toute seule sans que personne ne vienne s'occuper d'elle. A bout de force Hinata c'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse et maintenant il se retrouver tout seul. Non cela ne devait pas finir comme ça ! Ils ne voulaient pas la croire ? Alors elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire, fuguée. Et là ils pourront le voir.

* * *

Baisse la tête et ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, Baisse la tête et ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, Baisse la tête et ne le regarde pas dans les …..

-Hinata regarde moi quand je te pose une question !

Habiller d'un kimono traditionnel blanc le père de la jeune fille la foudroyait du regard. Après qu'elle est encore fuguée, la police de Konoha l'avait retrouvée au lieu du massacre. Ils n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. L'auteur de ce meurtre avait était vite identifié comme étant le grand frère du jeune survivant Itachi Uchiwa. Malgré son jeune âge , HInata avait vite fait le rapprochement entre lui et la silhouette sombre au yeux rougeâtres.

-Que faisait tu ce soir au clan des Uchiwa ?

-J-je voulais , je … je ne sais plus excusez moi père !

Elle rebaissa la tête essayant de masqué ses larmes qui perles ses yeux lavandes. Le chef du clan soupira face à la situation, jamais elle ne lui tiendra tête sans pleurer.

-Va dans ta chambre.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, se relevant Hinata essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche non gracieux. Mais avant de partir elle osa le tout pour le tout.

-Père ?

-Qui à t-il ?

-S-serais ce possible qu'un jour je p-puisse allez voir le jeune Uchiwa à l'hôpital ?

-Et à quoi cela servirait que tu aille le voir ? Il était agacé.

-Juste pour lui dire, q-que je serais là et …

-Cesse toute suite, l'interrompit-il , Une Hyûga n'a rien à faire avec un Uchiwa quelque soit la sorte. Et je t'interdis de le voir, as-tu vue ce qu'il à fait à son propre clan ?

-Mais le garçon n'a rien avoir avec tout cela père !

-Essayerai tu de me contredire ? Il se leva lui imposant sa carrure plus ou moins effrayante.

-Non père e-excusez moi. Elle courba la moitié de son corps en avant en signe de révérence puis se retourna partant dans sa chambre d'enfant.

6 jours plus tard.

Plus blanc que la normal son teint témoignait sois un manque pur de soleil ou bien à une alimentation vraiment modérer. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas, c'était dû aux nombreuses nuits sans sommeil ainsi qu'au cauchemar à répétition qu'il subissait sans arrêt. Les jours devint monotones, la plupart du temps il restait dans son lit le regard vide fixant la fenêtre en repensant seulement à deux chose qui le tenait encore plus au moins en vie. La vengeance et les caresses de la fille aux yeux lavande.

Seulement ça…

* * *

Voila, en espérant que ce chapitre était bien ( remarquer il était plus long ^^ ) Petite parenthèse pour ceux qui attendent le prochain chapitre de Dark love , je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai bien écris la suite mais franchement je n'aime pas du tout ... Mais ne vous inquiéter pas ! Breef place à mon moment préférer les remerciements !

Tenshi678 : Tu as eu la suite ! X) et oui c'était court parce que normalement c'était un one-shot mais vous m'avait demander la suite ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire en espérant que la suite te plaise ;)

vivi6: Coucou merci pou ton commentaire sa fait vraiment plaisir ! en espérant que cela te plaise !

lily: Vois tu je ne t'ai pas laisser comme ça ;) Merci pour ton commentaire !

hinata169: Cela me fait toujours rire quand je vois que les gens pense que c'est un prologue X) Merci !

hime: Gracia por su commentario !

Cocofraise: Coucou ! rien que de lire ton pseudo cela me donne envie de boire un jus de fruit ! X) Contente que cela t'es surprise et ne t"en fait je vais la continuer ;) Merci pour ton commentaire bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Réponse au review :

Cicidy : Alors je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Argh mais que veux tu je dois adorer ça XD, Merci !

Hime23 : Ola Olá obrigado! tento

NathalieDBZ: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux avec le peu de temps que j'ai ^^

Regina lilly Swan : Oki je prends note ;) Je ne peux pas dire que je déteste le père de Hinata mais je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur non plus, oui c'est sûr mais je ne sais pas encore si j'intégrerais partiellement itachi dans mon histoire à voir ^^

Tenshi678 : Ah les fautes d'orthographe, ma bête noir XD , j'essaie de mettre du suspense c'est pour cela ^^ mais je pense que ce chapitre est plus long à voir . Pour ce qui en est du rapprochement ne t'en fait pas il y en aura !

* * *

-Mademoiselle Hyuga ? Votre père vous demande en bas.

Hinata leva ses yeux vers la voix qui se trouvait à sa droite, c'est-à-dire près de la porte de sa chambre. La femme de marbre la fixait, ne témoignant aucune émotion. La « femme de marbre » était un surnom qu'elle avait attribuée à la nouvelle gouvernante que son père avait engagé après la fugue, que sa fille avait commis, « Même pas capable de surveiller une enfant » avait t-il dit pour justifier le renvoi de la gouvernante qui s'était occupé d'Hinata depuis sa naissance. Depuis ce jour la petite avait cessez tout actes de fugue, les remords n'avait pas arrêter de la ronger. Elle reposa sa poupée sur son lit, sautant de ses maigres jambes sur le sol, pour suivre la gouvernante qui ne l'avait même pas attendue.

Que voulait son père exactement ? Voila une question qu'elle se posait, bien sûr elle aurait voulu le demander à la femme de marbre mais elle était déjà partie comme une voleuse, et de toute façon l'aurait elle dit les attentions de son père ? Surement pas, elle ne devait rien savoir. Hinata descendit les marches non sans appréhension, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir la voir. Elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise, elle se tenait toujours avec respect en présence d'autres personnes. Il demandait de la voir surement pour les entrainements qu'elle pratique avec toute l'attention requise mais qui s'avouait être un échec à chaque fois.

Arrivée à la fameuse porte, la gouvernante frappa trois coups secs puis s'écarta pour laisser l'enfant passer.

 _Peut être qu'il va te demander comment se passe tes entraînements ? Si tout vas bien avec ta nouvelle gouvernante ? Non impossible qu'il puisse s'intéresser un minimum à toi._

-Père ?

L'homme âgée de la trentaine se trouvait près d'une simple table, là ou était posé une théière ainsi que deux tasses, l'une en face de l'autre.

-Vient t'asseoir, de sa main il l'invita sur le futon qui était devant lui.

Une sensation de mal être vint encret en elle. Mais Hinata obéit quand même à son père. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de vouloir discuter, avec elle surtout en plein milieu de l'après midi. S'asseyant dans la position d'une dame, l'enfant posa nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Si je t'ai demandé de venir me voir c'était pour te reparler du jeune Uchiwa que tu as sauvé.

Elle fût à demi étonnée, pour quoi voulait-il lui parler de lui ? Comme dans ses habitudes Hinata avait écoutée avec attention ce qu'avait dit son père, ne surtout pas s'approcher du garçon et ne pas aller le voir à l'hôpital.

-Je viens d'apprendre qu'il allait étudié dans la même école que toi.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage d'Hinata, alors comme ça elle allait enfin le revoir ? Une sensation de chaleur envahit son cœur sans savoir pour quoi.

-Néanmoins je suis content que tu m'es écouté à la lettre et je veux que cela continue, même en étant dans la même école il te sera interdit de le fréquenter. Etant héritière du clan Hyuga je ne l'accepterais pas, à tu bien comprit ?

Bien sûr elle s'en doutait, mais malgré l'avertissement elle n'arriver pas à décrocher ce sourire sur ses lèvres, certes sont père lui avait interdit de le fréquenter mais pas de le regarder…

* * *

Ce fût néanmoins avec une boule au ventre, et une sensation de sécheresse dans gorge qu' Hinata se dirigea ver l'enceinte de l'établissement de Konoha. Elle avait toujours était habituer à être seule, depuis toute son enfance. Et voila que du jour au lendemain elle aller ce retrouver dans une classe remplie d'élèves. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle leva sa tête et commença à marcher vers la masse d'enfants qui essayait au maximum de voir dans quel salle ils pouvaient ce trouver. Ils n'arrêtés pas de s'auto bousculer, se marchant les uns après les autres ne laissant aucune chance pour ceux de derrière de ce frayer un chemin jusqu'au affiches. De nature timide, Hinata n'osait pas forcer le chemin, malgré la colère qu'elle pouvait éprouvé auprès de ces idiots elle tenta des timides « excuser moi » qui ne servait à rien dû à sa voix qui n'émettait presque aucune sonorité.

Un garçon à la constitution assez forte et, qui par ailleurs voulait à tout prit voir son nom sur la liste, ne chercha pas loin pour se frayer un chemin. De grâce à sa robuste main il vint écarter Hinata de son champ de vision l'envoyant par la suite sur un tas de buissons …*

Elle pouvait sentir ses coudes éraflés dû au choque, l'effet rugueuse des petites feuilles entrain de lui mordre la peau, ainsi qu'une douleur en bas de son dos. Mais au lieu de maudire pensivement le garçon, elle ne cessa pas de ce critiqué. « _Voila ce que sa fait de ne pas s'entrainer suffisamment et d'être aussi faible._ » Le soir même elle se promit d'aller s'entrainer. Maugréant pour sois même et retenant les larmes d'honneur qui aller s'effondrer sur ses joues, elle entendit une voix des plus maussade qui ne passa pas au dessus de sa tête.

-Pardon…

Toujours à terre Hinata leva légèrement sa tête vers la voix qui venait de surgit du boucan infernal.

Sasuke Uchiwa…

Contrairement à Hinata il ne regarder pas à terre, son regard était braquer devant lui, ne ce souciant pas des autres qui lui laisser un chemin tout tracé. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher elle-même de le quitter des yeux.

Rien n'avait changé, il abordait toujours son teint pâle et ses cheveux noirs qui caractériser son ancien clan. D'ailleurs il porter son insigne au dos avec une fierté non dissimulé. Néanmoins sa frange cacher son regard, regard que la petite brune n'avait vu qu'une seul fois.

Les personnes qui c'était écarter de Sasuke , ne ce gêner pas pour parler de lui, ne ce soucient pas que celui-ci soit présent ou non. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour savoir dans qu'elle classe et salle il se trouver, un seul coup d'œil avait suffit, un aller retour simple et nette.

Un petit groupe de filles composer d'une blonde, de deux brunes et d'une fille aux cheveux rose portant un bandana rouge n'arrêter pas de minauder quand celui –ci passa devant elle mais aucun regarde ne leurs à était adresser.

Ce trouvant vers la fin de la file, celui-ci se sentit attiré par un son venant vers sa droite, là ou se trouver le coin qui aborder la forêt. Un tas de buissons avait était écraser, voir aplatit mais rien n'en représenter la cause. Il laissa quelque minutes son regard vagabonder sur le lieu pour ensuite partir comme-ci rien ne c'était passer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle c'était cacher de la sorte, mais le fait qu'il puisse la voir ne faisait qu'augmenter son stresse. Les joues rougissent, Hinata attendit derrière un arbre, sa main posé à l'emplacement de son cœur essayant de diminuer au mieux sa respiration. Tant pis si elle était en retard elle attendit que tout le monde s'en aille, surtout lui…

* * *

Tout sembler aller au mieux pour Hinata. Elle avait trouvé sa salle s'en problème majeur et elle avait pu remarqué qu'elle était la première arrivée. Regardant sa montre elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait 10 minutes d'avance. S'avançant à travers les rangs, elle décida de ce placer à la deuxième rangées vers le fond, le soleil rayonnait à travers la vitre. Tranquillement elle sortit un livre de son sac pour entamer sa lecture en attendant le moment propice ou le professeur et les autres camarades allaient arrivés. Un doux silence régner. Ce n'était pas le même silence que chez elle, ici l'atmosphère était douce, agréable. Une des pages qu'elle voulait tourner resta entre son pouce et son index. Son geste resta suspendu quand elle entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir doucement. Levant la tête elle anticipa un sourire à la personne qui entra dans le lieu. Mais tous ce figea, le sourire timide qu'elle avait abordé au bout de ses lèvres se fana, quand elle vit la personne qui se trouver devant elle prés de l'estrade.

« Je t'interdit de le fréquenter ! » Les mots de son père revint dans sa mémoire, elle lui dira que ce n'était pas de sa faute et au pire des cas il fera en sorte de la faire changer de classe quand il entendra la nouvel.

Car à cet instant ce fût Sasuke Uchiwa qui entra dans la salle. Il n'abordait peut être pas un sourire rayonnant mais la chaleur que témoigner son regard ne la laissa pas indifférente. Il était étonner et content de la voir, Hinata pouvait le sentir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, je suis désolée pour le chapitre 3 remplit de fautes d'orthographes (en espérant que celui-ci ne contienne pas de fautes ou du moins, peu de fautes)

Reviews :

Une jeune écrivaine : Trop gentille ! Mais voila tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça , voici le chapitre ;)

NathalieDBZ : Merci :D ce chapitre est plus long , c'est un père autoritaire qui aime ses enfants que veux tu ^^

Cocofraise : J'ai moi-même apprécié écrire cette scène ^^, oui quand je me suis relue mais la honte que j'ai eu ! En espérant que cette fois-ci les fautes ne soit pas aussi nombreuses ^^.

Tenshi678 : Alors si tu me déteste pour la fin du chapitre 3 tu vas me haïr pour ce chapitre XD oh merci ! Joyeux Noël en retard ^^

Cicidy : Je ferais en sorte de mieux me relire ! (la dernière fois pour tout dire je ne l'avais pas fait honte sur moi ^^) Merci !

* * *

Chapitre 4.

C'est marrant l'impression qu'on peut avoir quand on revoit une personne. Quand bien même ils n'étaient pas vieux, Sasuke et Hinata pouvaient ressentir une certaine nostalgie.

La journée avait touché à sa fin. Sasuke qui c'était positionné au fond de la salle, et il descendait les escaliers d'un air nonchalant. Même si c'était plutôt le contraire à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il bouillonnait d'inquiétude de crainte et de stress. Ses pieds descendaient les marches avec automatisme, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point. A deux rangs de lui se trouvait Hinata. Toujours assise, elle n'avait pas fait un geste quand la sonnerie avait sonné. Bien sûr tous les autres élèves c'étaient précipités de leurs chaises pour aller rejoindre leurs familles pour leur expliquer comment c'était passé leurs journées. Pour les deux enfants c'était le contraire, personne ne les attendait pour savoir comment c'était passé la rentrée. C'est en prenant son temps que Hinata rangea ses affaires. Le dernier cahier mit dans son sac elle s'apprêta à se lever .Cependant, elle arrêta tout mouvement en voyant un papier chiffonné sur sa table. Levant les yeux, elle ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux bruns claquer la porte de la classe à toute vitesse.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cédé à la tentation de ce petit bout de papier. Bout de papier qui se trouve dans la paume de sa main droite. Nerveusement elle le tripota puis se mit à le regarder. Il ne contenait qu'une seule phrase écrite à la vas-vite, c'est ce qu'elle en déduit vu la peine qu'elle avait eu à déchiffrer ces quatre mots, à moins que ça soit son écriture habituelle ?

En tout cas, cela ne répondait pas à sa question ! Son père lui avait strictement interdit de le fréquenter, et voila que celui-ci lui jette un bout de feuille sur sa table pour qu'elle vienne à sa rencontre. « Je suis tellement faible … » Elle le resserra de toutes ses forces, pour le placer par la suite dans sa poche.

Le ciel faisait apparaitre des couleurs orangées. Les genoux placés sur sa maigre poitrine, Hinata les fixées assise sur le tapis d'herbe. Le paysage lui offrait une merveilleuse vue, mais voir le soleil se coucher petit à petit lui montrer que le temps commencer passer. N'ayant pas de montre Hinata ne pouvait savoir quelle heure il était. Quand bien même personne ne l'attendait chez elle, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit en retard pour une quelque conque raison. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous prés d'un lac qui se trouver non loin de l'école de Konoha. Peu de personnes à sa connaissance ne venaient ici même si c'était un lieu parfait pour pique-niquer en famille. Elle le savait étant donné que sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de l'emmener ici quand elle était petite. Ne cessant de fixer le lac, Hinata n'entendit pas les bruits de pas sur l'herbe humide qui s'approcher d'elle. Jusqu'au moment où la personne en question vint s'asseoir à ses côtes.

-Tu es venu.

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'à une question. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que Hinata tourna la tête. Elle ne savait surtout pas quoi dire à ce moment. Alors pour approuver son affirmation elle hoche positivement la tête, les joues rouges. Même sans le regarder elle pouvait voir qu'il avait lui-même les joue rouge mais cela n'était peut- être pas pour la même raison. Il semblait même essoufflé.

-Pou-pourquoi v-voulait tu me voir ?

Il semblait déconcerté par cette question soudaine. Il avait relevé la tête puis l'avait baissé fixant le sol. Comme-ci il se mettait à réfléchir pour choisir les bons mots.

-Je ne sais pas… peut-être pour parler à la fille qui m'a sauvé la vie et pour lui demander pourquoi elle l'a fait et qu'est-ce qu'elle à pu voir ce soir-là.

Ce fût au tour de Hinata d'être pris au dépourvu, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'il avait était épargné par un tueur dont elle n'avait vu que les yeux ? Que sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil dû au caprice d'une gamine ? Même si c'était vrai, devait elle le dire vraiment ?

-J-je ne m-me souvient plus co-comment cela c'est passé… je je suis désolée…

Par respect elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, ses lèvres était pincés comme-ci il se retenait de parler.

« Il doit me prendre pour une idiote c'est certain… » Elle reporta son intention sur ses genoux, à cet instant la seule option qui semblait convenir le mieux était de partir.

-S-si c'est tout, je dois m'en aller o-on doit m'attendre.

Elle se releva d'un bond, retirant par la même occasion toute terre ou herbe sur son pantalon, la main sur sa sacoche elle s'apprêta à partir avant d'être retenu par la main. Ce contacte la figea totalement, même sasuke semblait être surpris par son geste avant de reprendre dans un ton timide ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas rester quelques instants encore ? Je viens tout de réussir à fuir le groupe de bécasse qui me suit depuis ce matin.

-M-mais de quoi on p-pourrais parler ?

Haussant des épaules il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

-A nous de voir, ce n'est pas ça qui manque, tu aime bien l'endroit ?

C'était une question étrange pour débuter une conversation se dit Hinata reposant son sac à terre, pour ainsi se ré-asseoir à coté de lui.

-J'ai t-toujours adoré cet endroit, j'y allais beau-beaucoup avec ma mère pour p-pique niquer.

-Nous avions aussi un lac au clan Uchiwa, il se tourna pour la regarder puis reporta son attention vers le lac. C'est dans un endroit similaire que j'ai fait mon premier katon boule de feu suprême avec mon père…

Un silence pesant venait de s'installer entre eux, bien sûr Hinata pouvait le comprendre ce lieu n'était pas un choix fait à la vas vite pour Sasuke. Ce lieu devait lui faire rappeler des souvenirs de quand il était petit. C'est avec un sourire encourageant qu'elle lui demanda.

-Dit, c'est quoi exactement un katon boule de feu suprême ?

Comme-ci il sortait de ses pensées il la regarda puis le fit un sourire comme un enfant pour qui on prenait enfin en considération.

-C'est très simple, pour cela il faut que tu concentres tout ton chakra mais cependant il ne faut pas tu ….

Hinata l'écouter avec intention, l'interrompant quelquefois pour lui demander des détails, ceux avec leurs mains toujours enlacées.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette après- midi en compagnie de Sasuke. Il semblait tellement gentil, agissant comme un enfant normal. Elle ne savait plus comme le qualifier. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant traumatisé par l'événement qu'avait subi son clan. Il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire en se remémorant ses entrainements n'oubliant aucun détail. Peut-être avait-il oublié cette soirée ? Ou bien l'avait-il effacé de sa mémoire à jamais ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Devrais-je lui dire ce que j'ai vu ? » Mais si elle lui disait ne chercherait-il pas le tueur de son clan ? Une traque sans merci qui détruira certainement sa vie ... Cependant elle savait très bien qui était l'assassin en question, bien sûr cela avait mis d'ordre confidentiel pour le jeune garçon. Quand ils avaient vu qu'il ne lui restait que des brides de souvenir ce soir-là ils avaient fait en sorte que cela reste ainsi. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui annoncer que le tueur était Itachi Uchiwa

* * *

Hinata arriva bien vite chez elle, sans s'en rendre compte elle avait tenu un vieux bâton en bois traçant des lignes imaginaire le long du mur. Un jeu qu'elle faisait quand elle était dans ses pensées. Déchaussant ses chaussures pour entrer dans la demeure elle se vit très vite arrêter par la gouvernante, la « Femme de marbre ».

-Mademoiselle Hyuga dans quel état vous êtes vous mise ?

Haussant les sourcils, la jeune fille examina son pantalon avant de lever les yeux au ciel, elle avait oublié de retiré la terre quand elle c'était assise pour la deuxième fois avec Sasuke.

-Oh, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour me changer.

-AH non hors de question ! Retiré moi toute suite votre pantalon ainsi que votre t-shirt pendant que j'y suis hors de question que vous salissez toute la maison avec cette boue est ses herbes.

La prenant par l'épaule droite elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain qui heureusement ce trouver près de l'entrée. Or de question de ce retrouver en maillot et en sous vêtements dans la demeure Hyuga. Une fois entré dans la salle, la gouvernante ferma d'un claquement sonore la porte, les vêtements de la brune se trouver ainsi dans ses bras.

Comme à son habitude Hinata avait mangé son repas en compagnie de sœur et de son père qui ne rater sous aucun prétexte ce moment de la journée, même si la conversation n'était jamais animé.

-Hianata, avant d'aller te coucher tu viendras me voir à mon bureau on parlera de ta rentrée.

Elle hocha positivement sa tête reprenant le peu de riz qui lui rester dans le bol.

-Etant l'héritière du clan je veux que tu représente ton statue, que cela soit dans ton comporte ou dans celui des notes. Quand bien même ton cousin est intégré dans la même école il n'a pas le même devoir que le tien.

« Baisse les yeux et hoche positivement la tête »

-Oui père.

-Bien.

Reprenant sa plume pour l'humidifier d'encre Hiashi reprit son écrit ne lui portant plus aucune intention.

Devait-elle partir ? Hinata prit cela pour un oui cependant, elle se trompa.

-Encore une chose Hinata.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il règne tout le temps ce silence gênant ?_

-Oui père ?

-En ce qui concerne Sasuke Uchiwa, aucune paroles ni aucun contacte n'a était fait ?

Le cœur de Hinata semblait s'être serré au fils des paroles de son père. Devait-elle lui mentir ? Ou lui dire simplement la vérité ? On ne disait pas « une faute avouée à moitié pardonnée ? »Trop de question pour si peu de réponse. Si elle le disait à son père elle savait que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Ou du moins sans que celui-ci n'abatte son courroux sur elle.

-Aucun père…

Hinata aimer son père même si la sensation de la peur dépasser de loin son amour pour lui quand ils entraient en contacte. Elle se permet de partir dans un silence des plus religieux.

* * *

La gouvernante habituellement appelée « femme de marbre » par Hinata et Honami par ses proches n'était pas celle que vous croyez.

Suite à l'accident qui était survenu à l'ainée des Uchiwa , Hiashi avait prit toutes les mesures pour la sécurité et le bien être de ses descendantes. Honami était chargée d'effectuait les tâches d'une gouvernante et d'agir de la même façon. Le fait d'enlever les vêtements de la jeune Hinata n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir regarder si elle ne cachée rien sans que la gouvernante sois suspecté par l'héritière de ses réels intentions. Rien ne se trouvé dans le sac , de même pour la veste mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour le pantalon. Un petit bout de papier c'était retrouvé au fond de la poche. Debout Honami s'adossa contre le mur dépliant le papier elle pu lire ce qui était écrit.

« Rejoins-moi près du lac de Konoha … »

S.U

Aucun sourire sournois ne vint dessiner sur ces lèvres, au fond d'elle, elle espérait ne pas devoir faire cela. Mais c'était son travail et comme bonne et fidèle employée elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Frapper à la porte et faire son rapport de la journée au chef du clan Hyuga.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata était allongée sur son lit les yeux grand ouvert. Elle appréciait fortement cette sensation. Ce genre de sentiment d'avoir le contrôle de tout. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas considérer cela comme une bêtise. Sasuke n'avait fait que de lui parler de tout et de rien. Et pour une fois qu'elle avait pris une décision de son propre chef, car oui elle avait promis à Sasuke de le revoir le lendemain après midi. Et elle trouvait cela tellement bien, rigolant doucement elle se mit à sourire les yeux pétillant de joie. La relation entre elle et Sasuke était un secret à garder à tout prix. Un secret cela semble tellement précieux.

 _« De toute façon,_ se dit elle _il n'y a pas de mal à avoir un secret »_

N'est ce pas ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors comment dire... je suis encore une fois désolée du retard (peut on vraiment appeler ça un retard ?) mais il faut dire que en ce moment avec les études la vie privé c'est assez dure. Mais sachez que je vais bien finir cette histoire ! En ce qui concerne ma fiction " Dark love" je prévois peut être de la refaire en entier je ne sais pas encore...**

 **En tout cas bonne lecture et n'oublier pas les reviews que cela soit positif ou non ^-^**

* * *

L'herbe était humide sous ses sandales. A l'heure actuelle un léger vent soufflait dans les cheveux courts de l'enfant. Mais elle n'en s'en préoccupait pas. L'hiver avait commencé à arriver à grand pas, elle n'avait jamais détesté cette saison , non , ce qui la dérangeait était les entrainements. Elle les détestés , son père l'avait forcé à s'entrainer hors du temple pendant cette période, cela pour l'endurcir, mais le contraire l'emportait à chaque fois elle tombait malade.

Au bout de quelque minutes Hinata décida de s'asseoir malgrès le froid. Sasuke disait qu'il allait venir alors elle l'attendait. Elle ne savait pas comment qualifier leurs relations. Etait il des amis ? Ou simplement des connaissances qui ne faisait que parler ?

Ses question s'interrompit quand elle entendit un son provenant des buissons. Instintivement elle se tourna vers eux fonçant les souricls, il n'y avait personne. Subitement elle se sentit pousser vers l'avant la tête en premirère dans l'herbe. Ils se mirent à rouler une puis deux fois jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se tienne au dessus d'elle.

-Tu t'es faite avoir comme une débutante !

Il s'était installé sur elle, les jambes de chaque coté de sa taille. Il n'y avait aucune tension dans l'atmosphère , à part peut être celle de l'espièglerie et de l'ignorance candide de l'enfant.

Hinata le regarda d'un air stupéfait ce qu'elle voyait l'étonnée , un sasuke qui se tenait au dessus d'elle les joues légérement rougit le sourire aux lèvres il était essouflé, mais tenait toujours prise. Il respirait la joie tous simplement, elle tenta d'ignorer le pincement qui provenait de son cœur.

-Pa-pas du tout ! Je-je savais t-très bien que c'était toi !

Il était évident qu'elle mentait, Sasuke l'avait bien remarqué. Mais en la voyant perdre ses moyens en face de lui il décida de jouer le jeu.

-Mince moi qui voulait te surprendre, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas possible.

Il se dégagea s'allongeant à coté d'elle, instinctivement ils tournèrent leurs visages vers le ciel.

-T-Tu m'as surprise .. .

L'intonation de sa voix était faible comme si elle avait simplement soufflé ses mots.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu aurait sentit ma présence avec ton byakugan ?

Que dire face à ça ? Malgrès son age, elle n'avait toujours pas acquis ce qu'il caractérisé la noblesse et la force de sa famille. Une certaine honte se créa, mais elle décida de l'ignorer.

-J-je ne l'ais pas encore activé…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, les yeux blancs nacrés de la brune témoignait de la tristesse . Il se surprit à détester cela.

-Tu sait pour moi aussi c'était dur…dit toi qu'activé son sharigan et aussi difficile que pour le byakugan, mais je sais que tu y arrivera ! Il lui addressa un sourire simple dénué d'hypocritie ou d'ironie elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attention. Cependant elle savait que c'était quelque chose dont elle prendrait la mauvaise habitude.

Ils avaient joués toute la journée et comptempler les nuages en imaginant leurs formes, l'heure était passé à une vitesse folle. Tellement vite que Hinata n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était 5 heures passé. C'était avec empressement qu'elle marcha, ses jambes et ses pieds chauffaient dû à l'effort mais elle fit mine de ne pas y penser. La vue de la demeure familliale fût un réconfort ainsi qu'un mélange de crainte. Réconfortée de voir qu'elle arrivait à bout du chemin gravilloné et crainte de voir sa domestique les bras croisés la fixant avec dureté.

 _« Que veux t-elle encore ? ! »_ elle serra sa bandouillere ne la quittant pas des yeux. Plus elle avançait plus elle ressentait l'étaut froid de la crainte qu'émmenait la femme de marbre. Hinata aurait voulut passé à coté d'elle sans la regarder, pour ainsi se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais bien sûr cela aurzit été trop simple. A peine avait elle avancer de trois pas pour rentrer dans la salle que la servante vint l'arrêter d'un geste . Sa main était ferme sur l'épaule de la petite, néamoins elle avait toujours les yeux qui fixé sur un point invisble devant elle.

-Votre père vous demande à son bureau.

Hinata ne lui répondit pas, elle savait très bien dans quoi elle mettait les pieds si elle lui obeissait toute suite. Il était hors de question, elle avait passé une après midi si joyeuse qu'elle avait encore mal aux joues à force de sourire. Elle voulait encore profiter des ses quelques instants. La petite s'avança faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendut, cependant elle fût bien vite rattrapée.

-Maintenant…

Les lèvres de la femme de marbre était si sérrées qu'elles ressembaient à une ligne rouge. Hinata les regarda pour ne pas voir son regard si froid la scrutée . Elle tenta tant bien que mal à ignorer le regard aprobateur que lui lança la femme quand elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père.

C'était toujours la même chose, quand son prère l'a demandé à son bureau elle devait frapper à la porte et attendre 5 minute avant que celui-ci ne lui dise d'entrée.

La pièce était sombre, le seul coin de lumière provenait de la fenêtre entrouverte. Le bureau de son père. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait détestée cette pièce. Hinata avait toujours eu la sensation qu'une bête l'épier dans l'obscurité pour attendre le moment propice pour venir s'attaquer à elle. Cependant, la bête en question avait prit une toutes autre forme et lui faisait maintenant face.

-Vous m'avait demandé père ?

Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil en train d'écrire, il suspenda son geste en entandant la voix de sa fille. Lentement il déposa son stylo plume près de sa feuille en prenant tout son temps. Il se décalla pour mieux l'observer.

-Si je t'ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau c'est pour une bonne raison , Hinata.

Elle hocha positivement la tête en attendant la suite.

-Alors ? A ton avis pour quelle raison ai-je pu te demander de venir ici ?

-J-je ne sais pas p-père…

Cette situation commencer à l'embarrasser.

-Ne pense tu pas que cela ai un rapport avec le nom Uchiwa ?

Son père détesté tourner autour du pot, tout devait marcher droit et pour cela il fallait être direct et ça dès le début.

« Que dire ? il lui avait formellement interdit de le voir et maintenant il était au courant … » Commençant à paniquer elle baissa ses yeux.

-J-je ne veux voit pas de quoi vous parlez , je n-ne l-l'ai pas v…

-Arrête, je ne veux en aucun cas que tu me mente Hinata. Je suis ton père mais avant tout le chef du clan Hyuga.

Hinata ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cela pour une menace ou non, ne sachant pas sur quel pieds dansés elle décida de se taire. Malgrés l'air froid qu'abordait Hiashi à ce moment là, il avait espesrait un instant , une petite seconde que sa fille lui dise que tout cela était faux . C'était impossible elle ne pouvait qu'octoyer l'Uchiwa de malheur, ne lui avait il pas donner l'ordre de ne pas le faire ?

-Hinata , sache qu'a ce moment ce n'est pas le père qui te parle mais le chef du clan Hyuga. N'imagine tu pas la réputation que tu me donne ? Si un grand chef ne peux surveiller sa fille pourrait il le faire avec les autres menbres de son clan ?

Timidement elle releva la tête l'observant, son père était resté extrement neutre sans aucune intonation dans la voix. Ce qu'il venait de dire été vrai mais cela ne mener a rien , il n'y avait aucun sens , c'était il vraiment comporter comme un père depuis tous ce temps et non comme un chef tyrannique ?

-J-je s-suis désolé…

-Je ne te demande pas d'être désolé ! Je te demande d'agir comme je te le dis, si je ne peux contrôler ton esprit je veux au moins avoir le contrôle sur tes gestes. Alors pour la dernière fois Hinata je t'ordonne de ne plus revoir Uchiwa Sasuke !

Le geste suivit la parole, il tapa d'un coup sec sur sa table la fixant oubliant les papiers qui s'éparpillaient à terre.

-I-il ne pourra p-pas comprendre….

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il le sache personellement dans ce cas.

Hinata frisonna de tous ses menbres,la conversation était close il n'y avait plus rien n'as dire de plus. Lentement elle se dirigea vers la porte silencieusement comme elle était venue retenant au mieux ses larmes.

Son père ne l'avait pas autorisé à partir, cependant il lui autorisa cet petiit écart en voyant les yeux mélancolique de sa fille. Il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins faire cela

Les pleurs et la faiblesse ne mener à rien. Hinata en apprit à ses dépends. Sous une forme d'autorité elle avait baisser l'échine, ne faisant rien pour se faire entendre ou faire entendre raison à son père. Elle s'était simplement contenter d'hocher la tête. Le seule moment de rebellion fût quand elle ignora les coups porter par sa servante à sa porte . Elle se coucha le ventre vide les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait ce matin. Malgrès cela, Sasuke se leva pour effectuer les mêmes gestes qu'il faisait chaque jours. Se lever, manger , se préparer pour ensuite partir à l'école. La seule présence qu'il l'accompagner était celle du silence. C'était dur mais il devait le faire, s'encombre de tous ses gens et faire le deuil de sa famile. Il semblait néamoins s'intergrer de jours en jours ce, grâce à l'aide de la jeune hyuga qui l'avait sauvé. Il ne leurs parlait pas ouvertement mais la communication par exemples avec ses professeurs se faisait moins hostile.

Le seul plaisir qu'il pouvait éprouvait dans son cœur d'enfant était de revoir sa seule amie, car oui il l'a considérer comme tel. Une amie qui ignorait délibérément les ordres de son père pour le voir. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, il valait quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Tous en se dirigeant vers l'établissement il reprit un visage neutre effaçant son sourire. Des filles étaient déjà présentent l'attendant. Il passa devant elles, la tête haute. Car son seul objectif aujourd'hui n'était que de voir qu'Hinata.

Prostré près de la fenêtre Hinata retint une exclamation de tristesse. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, personne ne le pouvait…

Comment lui dire ? La parole n'avait jamais été son point fort, il avait du caractère lui comparé à elle, Sasuke savait s'affirmer, pas elle... Dans quelque instants il allait venir venir la rejoindre dans la salle, seul à seul pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec elle. Par la suite il se dirigera vers sa chaise en sachant que son groupe de fan girl viendraient le rejoindre, cela pour finir avec le professeur. Cependant cette habitude qui c'était installé entre eux, disparaîtra quand celui-ci franchira la porte dans quelque instants. Le compte à rebours était lancé, elle l'avait perdu des yeux cela voulait dire qu'il arrivé.

1, 2 …3 Clac.

-Bonjour.

Cette simple marque de politesse l'a renda triste . Sasuke le sourire aux lèvres s'approcha pour s'installer sur une des tables innocupés qui se trouvé près de l'héritière. Quelques micros minutes passa sans que celle-ci lui réponde. »Qu'avait elle ? d'habitude elle lui répondait et entamer la conversation en sachant qu'il ne leurs restaient que quelques minutes avant que les autres arrivent. »

-Tout vas bien Hinata ? Il approcha sa main pour signaler sa présence et pour qu'enfin elle daigne le regarder.

-J-je suis dé-désolée…

Avec une force intérieur qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas Hinata repoussa sa mains d'un geste lent mais ferme.

-Comment ? Tu…

-On ne peut plus se voir Sasuke- _kun_ ….

C'était la première fois qu'il ne l'entendait pas bégayer, et il fallait que cela soit au moment ou elle regnier son amitié . Ce simple suffixe qui était « kun » changea leurs situations , le passé , le contexte ainsi que leurs futurs.

Il avait tous détruit.

-Pourquoi ?

Il retenait au mieux sa rage et sa tristesse. Pourquoi la seule personne qui lui faisait du bien voulait t' elle partir loin de lui encore une fois ?

-Je-je peux seulement te dire que c'est la f-faute de personne… ni de la mienne ni de la tienne Sa-sasuke-kun..

-Alors c'est à cause de mon nom c'est ça ?! L'interrompa t-il.

Le silence lui valut une réponse. Elle baissa honteusement son visage pour ne pas voir son regard qu'elle imagina triste ? Voir peiner ? Elle osa toute de même, et ce qu'elle vit la surprie.

De la colère pure et simple , une de ces colères qu'on voit rarement dans les yeux d'un enfant de cet age. Il avait activé Inconsciemment son sharigan. « comme cette nuit là ... »

Il serra les poings positionner du long de son corps pour se tourner de manière mécanique vers la porte , Hinata pensait qu'il c'était positionné de la sorte pour ne pas qu'elle voit ses larmes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le réconforte même si elle le voulait au plus profond de son cœur .

Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand faisant ainsi face à Iruka-sensei, son groupe d'admiratrice qui pouvait voir de près ou de loin ses yeux et ses larmes. D'un geste rageux il les bousculats , les laissants dans leurs interrogations .

Quelques filles dont sakura et ino avaient bien tenter de le retenir mais ce fût peine perdu.

Hinata, elle, essayée au mieux de retenir sa respiration d'une façon régulière et non cahotique comme elle était à pré trop plein de stress était subitement tombé mais non ses sentiments.

-Hinata dit Iruka en se dirigeant vers elle pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur, tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de ce passer ?

La réaction de Sasuke était plus qu'inquiètante surtout en vu du traumatisme qu'il avait subit ceux datant d'un ans à peine.

-C'e-c'est ce n'est p-pas de sa faute seinse …

-De quoi parle tu donc Hinata ? De quoi avaient vous parlez pour que cela envenime à ce point ?

Il avait toujours connu Hinata, une petite fille, timide , gentille mais trop fragile pour devenir une ninja la preuve de ses propos était devant lui.

Hinata commence à hoqueter du à ses sanglots et sa respiration , cela faisait tellement mal mais comment cela ce faisiat il ?! Elle se cacha le visage en ésperant que tout cela ne soit qu'un simple rêve ne cessant de dire « Ce n'est pas de sa faute » face à un Iruka désarmé par la situation.


End file.
